The pixel saturation within an image generally relates to the vividness of the colors contained within the image. Specifically, each pixel within an image may have a saturation value associated the dominance of hue within the pixel color. In many instances, people prefer images with more saturated, vivid colors. Unfortunately, satellite and aerial images are often substantially under-saturated and, thus, lacks significant vivid colors. This is particularly true for satellite and aerial images taken at higher elevations, as the effects of atmospheric conditions tend to produce flat, non-vivid colors. As a result, it is often desirable to adjust the pixel saturation within such under-saturated images to levels at or above the saturation levels of the colors found in nature.